ex515fandomcom-20200213-history
Owen Grady
Owen Grady was a dinosaur researcher employed by Jurassic World, and one of two main protagonists in Jurassic World, the other being Claire Dearing. He conducted a behavioral research on Velociraptors. Story Owen Grady is confirmed to return to Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. After the incident, Owen becomes a recluse and moves to the mountainside, where he is singlehandedly constructing a cabin. As a result, he and Claire broke up again, as she went on to create the Dinosaur Protection Group and knew Owen was trying to run away from what transpored three years prior. Some time after their split, Claire tries to recruit Owen in relocating the last Velociraptor, Blue, with whom he shared a close relationship with, to a sanctuary for dinosaurs. However, Owen, wishing to sever his connections to Jurrasic World, initially acts indifferently at the news of Blue’s survival and Claire’s warnings that Blue will perish, since the island was about to explode. Despite this, he ends up accompanying Claire out of concern for Blue and lingering feelings for Claire. Back on the island, Owen manages to find Blue but is betrayed by Eli Mills's men. They shoot Blue and sedate Owen, leaving him alone in the wild while they cart Blue back to the ship. Owen wakes up and finds Claire Dearing and Franklin Webb as the island explodes. The three of them sneak onto the ship carrying the dinosaurs as it's leaving the island. They learn that the dinosaurs are being taken back to be auctioned off to the highest bidder. Together, Claire and Owen drive to the Lockwood Manor to stop the auction but are apprehended by Eli's men. They are locked up and fail to stop the auction. Owen comes up with the idea to have the Stygimoloch next to them knock the wall down and the two of them escape. They run into Maisie Lockwood and together they go to the auction room. Owen leaves the girls behind as he goes to stop the auction with the help of the Stygimoloch. He reunites with the girls but they run into Eli. Owen learns that Maisie is a clone of Benjamin Lockwood's daughter. The Indoraptor, having escaped, attacks and chases them around the main floor of the manor. Maisie gets separated from Owen and Claire. Claire is hurt by tells Owen to go after Maisie. He takes the gun and runs after her. He finds Maisie in her room with the Indoraptor poised to attack. He fires at the dinosaur but it does nothing and just as the Indoraptor is going to attack Owen, Blue appears. The two dinosaurs have it out while Owen and Maisie escape out the window. The Indoraptor comes after them and corners Owen and Maisie on the edge of the roof. Claire comes up behind him and prompts the dinosaur to attack by pointing a laser at Owen. The Indoraptor goes after him but the rooftop breaks and it almost falls through. It pulls itself back up and goes for Owen again until Blue arrives and pushes the Indoraptor through the opening. The three of them go downstairs and learn that the dinosaurs are dying due to the ventilation being broken. Claire goes to set them free but Owen is against it. Claire doesn't do it and is resolved to let them die but Maisie isn't and opens the doors anyway. Thereby releasing the dinosaurs out into the world. Later, Owen says goodbye to Blue before she ventures out into the wilderness. Owen, Claire, and Maisie are later seen driving down a high way to an unknown destination.Category:Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Heroes Category:Survivors Category:Protagonists Category:Live-Action Characters Category:33 year olds